Serial Killer
by PotterLovesEvans
Summary: Um assassino em Hogwarts e uma lista de vítimas. Onde isso pode acabar?


Serial Killer

_Por GleekGranger_

Harry e Ron estavam sentados no salão comunal esperando Ginny e Hermione, ambas atrasadas para o café.

_Meu Deus, será que elas não vão descer nunca? Eu vou ter um treco se eu não comer nada nos próximos quinze minutos. Já estou até ficando tonto! _ Reclamou Ron, sentado na poltrona mais perto da lareira (talvez a mais confortável).

Antes que Harry pudesse mandar o amigo calar a boca (já era a quinta vez que ele reclamava da barriga vazia) uma voz vinda da escada fez isso por ele:

_Não acho que dez minutos te façam ir parar na Madame Pomfrey por subnutrição, Ron. _ Hermione tinha um sorriso brincalhão mas os olhos eram preocupados.

_Eu sou um cara de dezesseis anos, Mione. Preciso de comida. E onde está a Ginny?

_Apenas pare de reclamar. Sua irmã estava terminando de se arrumar. Eu estava ajudando ela a achar o livro de poções que estava sumido. Snape ia pedir um castigo bem do jeito Filch se ela não aparecesse com o livro em mãos.

_O que houve, Mione? Você parece preocupada. _Harry perguntou, interrompendo o que seria o início de uma possível briga.

_Vai me dizer que vocês não sabem? _ Ao ver as caras confusas dos amigos ela suspirou_ Por Merlin! Temos um assassino em Hogwarts e vocês ainda não ficaram sabendo?

Harry e Ron olhavam a garota incrédulos. Um comensal em Hogwarts era fácil de se imaginar, mas um assassino? Aquilo não era possível.

Antes que eles pudessem pedir explicações, uma menina com os cabelos ruivos e ofegante apareceu. Ginny reparou o clima tenso mas se fez de desentendida.

_Vamos? Acho que já atrasei vocês demais.

O café passou silencioso, a não ser pelo barulho que um Ron terrivelmente esfomeado fazia. Na hora do correio, o salão principal se encheu de corujas, umas com cartas e outras com os mais novos exemplares do Profeta Diário. Uma coruja marrom claro pousou em frente a Hermione. A menina pegou uns trocados que guardava especialmente pro jornal e colocou na bolsa que a pequena coruja carregava. Quando o bicho alçou vôo, ela desembrulhou o jornal e foi ler as manchetes, afinal já tinha terminado de comer seu misto quente.

_Meu Deus! _ Ela exclamou ao ler a segunda manchete.

_O que houve? _ Os três perguntaram em uníssono.

_Foi confirmado. Temos um assassino em Hogwarts. Olhem:

_Assassino mata professor em Hogwarts_

_Na tarde de ontem, a equipe do Profeta Diário recebeu a notícia de que a mais nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Anne Fox, foi assassinada na própria escola. Segundo alunos que viram o corpo da professora, Anne tinha inúmeros talhos espalhados por todo o corpo e uma flecha que lhe atravessava o coração. "Foi uma visão horrível. Sabe, todos adoravam a Profa. Fox. Ela era um doce. Ver ela morta é algo que vai ficar na minha mente para sempre" contou a aluna da Grifinória Lavender Brown. Ainda correm boatos que junto ao corpo da moça havia um pergaminho, uma possível lista de próximas vítimas. Veja mais na página 24._

_Isso é horrível! Não posso acreditar que a Profa. Fox esteja morta! Ainda mais assim, assassinada! _ Ginny choramingava no ombro de Harry. Os dois estavam juntos há duas semanas. Quer dizer, juntos não, _colados._ Eles só se desgrudavam nas aulas.

_Eu sei... _ Hermione murmurou enquanto uma lágrima teimava em cair.

Ginny agora chorava abertamente no ombro de Harry, que tinha os braços em volta dela num abraço carinhoso. Hermione estava cabisbaixa. Sabia que alguém tinha sido assassinado, mas não sabia quem. Ainda mais a Profa. Fox! Ela era tão legal quanto Lupin e realmente tinha o dom para ensinar. Tinha paciência com todos, até mesmo com pestes sonserinos como Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore levantou-se de sua cadeira de diretor e bateu levemente com sua colher em uma taça, interrompendo o burburinho intenso que estava no salão.

_Bom dia, queridos alunos. É provável que todos estejam sabendo triste assassinato da nossa estimada Professora Fox. Anne Fox era uma mulher gentil e doce, não merecia uma morte tão cruel. O corpo dela será sepultado na França, sua terra natal. Como vejo que a maioria de vocês já leu a notícia do Profeta Diário, temo em confirmar que realmente havia um pergaminho com a lista de vítimas. Eu penso que todos vocês tem o direito de saber, afinal sinto informar que alguns de seus colegas estão aqui. _ Ele levantou um pergaminho surrado com algumas manchas de sangue e pigarreou. _ E as pessoas são:

_Padma Patil_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Katie Bell_

_Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger_

_Harry Potter – apenas ferir- e Ginny Weasley_

Os alunos que estavam na lista ficaram pálidos, principalmente Padma, que nunca se imaginaria numa lista de espera para a morte.

_Peço a esses alunos que não andem pelos corredores sozinhos e permaneçam sempre sob as vistas de alguém. Isso é tudo por hoje. Podem ir.

Todos se levantaram rápido cochichando sobre os nomes da lista. Todos menos o trio maravilha e Ginny.

_Mione, você está bem? _ Ron olhava preocupado para a garota.

Hermione estava pálida e parecia que ia desmaiar. Tudo bem que estava acostumada a ser ameaçada de morte por comensais da morte e não duvidava de que o assassino fosse um, mas nunca tinha sido de uma forma tão direta. Por que ela? Por que o nome dela _junto ao de Ron?_

Harry quase podia ouvir as engrenagens do cérebro da garota trabalhando.

_Mi, temos aula. Precisamos ir. Depois conversamos sobre isso tudo.

Ela olhou para ele como se fosse a primeira vez que o tinha visto na vida. Depois? _Depois?_ Depois podia ser tarde demais.

_Está certo, mas vamos conversar no intervalo. _ Ela disse se levantando e indo para a sala da Profa. McGonagall.

As aulas daquele dia foram uma chatice, até mesmo para Hermione. Ela não via a hora de sair daquela sala e ir pesquisar na biblioteca algo sobre feitiços de proteção. Ela _não _ia deixar um comensal metido a assassino chegar perto de Ron... E de Harry e Ginny, é claro.

O sinal finalmente bateu e as salas se esvaziaram impressionantemente rápido. A morena levava suas coisas pelo corredor enquanto pensava nas seções onde ela podia encontrar os livros que queria. De repente ouviu um grito que a fez gelar da cabeça aos pés. Correu até uma esquina de onde ele parecia ter vindo. Ela parou e sentiu o chão sumir. Era Pansy Parkinson morta. Não só morta, mas sim _dilacerada._ A cabeça jazia perto da parede, a uns metros do corpo. Havia sangue por toda parte. O estômago de Hermione embrulhou e ela sentiu seus joelhos falharem e ela perder o equilíbrio. Ela teria caído feio se não fosse amparada por Draco. Sim, Draco Malfoy. Ele tinha as mãos na cintura dela e a olhava diferente. Não como uma sangue ruim. Como uma garota de verdade. Ela se afastou.

_Desculpa. _ Ela murmurou.

_Disponha, Granger.

Hermione deu uma última olhadela para o corpo de Pansy e saiu. Não queria ficar ali nem mais um minuto. Era sangue demais, horror demais, medo demais... Ela queria apenas um lugar onde pudesse se sentir bem. Não. A biblioteca não. A moça provavelmente cairia no choro e não Madame Pince a olhando torto. O banheiro da Murta! Era perfeito. Era só mandar a Murta ficar quieta que ela sumia e ia chorar em algum canto.

Hermione correu pelo corredor com um objetivo fixo: chegar ao banheiro sem ser vista. Estava tudo bem, até que ela bateu com força em alguém e caiu no chão.

_Aaiii... Vê se olha por on... Ah, oi, Ron.

_Hey, Mione. Estava mesmo te procurando. Acabaram de me contar que mais um assassinato aconteceu. _ Ele a ajudou a levantar. Calafrios percorreram os dois.

_Hm... É... Foi no corredor logo ali... _ Ela apontou. _ Foi a Pansy Parkinson... Ela... Ela foi... Foi... _ De repente ela desabou em lágrimas.

Rony a abraçou e encostou a cabeça dela em seu peito. Era provável que seu uniforme ficasse com uma mancha enorme feita pelas lágrimas da garota. Quem ligava? Ela estava abraçando Hermione. O mundo podia acabar ali.

_Vai ficar tudo bem... Sabe, ela era uma péssima pessoa... Não que isso justifique assassinato, mas não fique tão triste.

_Você já parou para pensar que os próximos podem ser a gente? Eu não suportar se você morrer. _ Ela ficou vermelha instantaneamente. _Q-quer dizer... Err...

_Eu também não iria suportar, Mione. _ Ele disse igualmente corado.

Eles ficaram ali um tempo, apenas abraçados, até Hermione se acalmar. Quando eles se separaram, o rosto dela estava levemente inchado e vermelho. _Ainda assim continua linda..._ , refletiu o ruivo.

_Hm... Eu... Tenho Estudo dos Trouxas agora... Acho que a gente se vê depois...

_É...

_Obrigada, Ron. _ Ela disse ao dar um beijo na bochecha do garoto e depois sair andando.

Rony ficou ali, estarrecido, com uma mão onde os lábios da garota tinham estado. Poderia ficar um bom tempo ali parado, pensando nela, mas logo foi tirado de seus devaneios por um Harry pensativo.

_Hey, que cara é essa? Parece que viu uma coruja roxa. Anda, conta logo!

_Ah, não foi nada... Você soube que Pansy Parkinson foi assassinada hoje? A Mi não disse exatamente o que aconteceu, mas estava bem zonza.

_Ah, então a coruja roxa tá explicada... Eu passei por lá, mas não vi nada, os professores já tinham levado o corpo. Ouvi alguns quintanistas dizendo que ela tinha sido decapitada. Horrível, não? A Pansy era um nojo de pessoa, mas perder a cabeça já era demais.

_Eu sei... Eu queria saber quem está por trás de tudo isso...

_Seja lá quem for, não está perdendo tempo. Dois dias, dois assassinatos. _ Harry parou na porta da sala de poções.

_E os únicos que sobraram da lista somos nós, a Ginny, a Parvati e... a Mione... _ Ron gelou ao pensar no nome da garota na lista.

Harry não respondeu. Parecia pensativo. Ron sabia que quando o amigo não respondia assim era porque ele estava tendo altos devaneios. A aula de Poções que seguiu foi um tédio pro ruivo. Slughorn falava alguma coisa sobre os perigos de poções que mexem com sentimentos perigosos, como o amor.

_Então, crianças, é por isso que não se deve mexer com coisas tão perigosas como o amor, a raiva... As poções desses sentimentos têm um cheiro que atrai as pessoas. Individualmente. Hum... Vamos fazer algumas demonstrações... Senhor Weasley! Isso, isso! Venha aqui e me diga o cheiro que sente. _ Slughorn destampou um caldeirão com uma poção rosa-claro.

Um Ron extremamente corado caminhou até o professor e aspirou a poção rosa.

_Hum... Sinto cheiro de biscoitos caseiros da minha mãe, vassoura nova e... Lavanda... _ Ele corou ainda mais.

_Obrigado, senhor Weasley. Pode se sentar.

Harry fazia um esforço enorme para não rir. Estava vermelho e parecia que ia ter um ataque a qualquer momento.

_Cala a boca, Harry. _ O ruivo resmungou enquanto sentava.

_Lavanda, Ron? Fala sério! Você sabe que todo mundo que já chegou perto da Mione uma vez na vida e sabe qual é o perfume dela vai entender o por que da lavanda na poção do amor! _ Harry murmurou.

_Vai desgnomizar um jardim e vê se não me enche!

O sinal bateu e os meninos seguiram para o salão principal, onde jantariam. Hermione não tinha descido para jantar, pois estava atolada com deveres e provas. Tinha ido direto pro salão da Grifinória para colocar tudo em dia. Podia fazer tudo mais tarde, mas ainda tinha que ficar de patrulha nos corredores com Ron mais tarde.

O tempo passou voando e, quando a morena percebeu, já eram quase nove horas. Ela soltou uma exclamação e correu para o dormitório masculino, a fim de chamar o monitor ruivo. Bateu na porta. Nada. Bateu de novo. Nada. Bateu com mais força.

_Ronald Weasley! Abra essa porta, senão eu a arrombo! Eu tô avisando... 3, 2...

A porta abriu de repente. Um Ron sem camisa e com cara de sono a olhava. Hermione corou.

_Temos patrulha hoje, esqueceu? _ Ela falou mais calma.

_Ah, merda! Sabia que tava esquecendo alguma coisa! Me dê dois minutos que eu já desço!

A garota desceu as escadas e esperou pelo amigo que apareceu cinco minutos depois. Eles foram para o segundo andar e andaram por horas. Hermione já estava exausta.

_Hey, Mione! Você não tem a mínima resistência! A gente mal começou a ronda e você já está aí, morrendo! _Ron sorria brincalhão.

_Nem vem! Você dormiu, jantou e ainda tem a resistência de um jogador de quadribol! Não é justo comigo!

_Eu podia te ensinar quadribol, se é assim. Aí você poderia melhorar essa sua resistência.

_Eu não gosto de voar, Ron.

_É por que você nunca voou comigo...

_Tá, tá... Assim que acabarem as provas você me ensina.

_Perfeito! _ Ele passou a mão pela cintura dela e a abraçou.

Hermione ficou paralisada primeiro, mas logo correspondia o abraço do ruivo. Os dois ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. O relógio de Ron apitou e eles se afastaram.

_Meia-noite... Uma hora para isso acabar... _Ele murmurou.

_Hey! Você não gosta de passar tempo comigo? _ A garota estava indignada.

_Não é isso! Eu amo ficar perto de você. Sério. Vou sentir falta desse tempo sozinho com você quando nos formarmos... É só que eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã.

Ela ainda não parecia convencida. Ron se aproximou e decidiu que aquela era a hora. Juntou toda a coragem que tinha e se aproximou de Hermione e a beijou. A morena correspondeu automaticamente o beijo, que só foi interrompido por um barulho que vinha do final do corredor. Os dois se separaram ofegantes.

_Você ouviu isso? _ Mione perguntou.

_Aham...

Uma sombra no final do corredor começou a se aproximar deles. Ron estava andando em direção a sombra quando Hermione o parou. Ela segurou a mão dele e balançou a cabeça num sinal negativo. A sombra se aproximava cada vez mais e uma silhueta já era visível. Era uma pessoa de capa preta e máscara de mesma cor que avançava agora rapidamente para eles. Ela pegou uma faca e ia na direção de Hermione. Ron deu-lhe um soco.

_Chame o Filch, Mi. _ Ron gritou para a garota enquanto o sujeito da faca tentava revidar.

_Nem pensar! Não vou te deixar sozinho!

Hermione olhou ao redor procurando por algo que pudesse ser útil para parar o assassino. Ela parou quando Ron soltou um grito e ela pôde ver a faca no braço do ruivo. Seus olhos pararam numa armadura a poucos metros. A armadura tinha uma lança na mão. Mione correu para a lança e a pegou.

_Sai de perto dele, seu babaca! _ Ela gritou enquanto avançava.

Ron tirou a faca e a jogou num canto. A dor no seu braço era aguda e ficava pior quando comparada aos outros ferimentos que a briga tinha causado. Ele observou Hermione lutando com o assassino. Hermione era ágil e tinha uma lança, mas ele sabia que era questão de tempo até um golpe a atingir. Dito e feito. O assassino deu um chute na canela da garota e ouviu-se um "crec". A morena urrou de dor e caiu no chão. Ele pegou a lança e ia acertar Mione se Ron não tivesse lhe dado um soco. Um soco muito bem dado.

Enquanto Ron tentava nocautear o desgraçado de preto, Hermione tentava neutralizar a dor que a perna quebrada estava lhe causando. Viu que a faca estava caída num canto e se arrastou até lá. Pegou a arma e levantou-se devagar. Sua perna doía demais. Assim que Ron se afastou um pouco do assassino, ela acertou o cabo da lança na cabeça do desgraçado. Ele se virou e ela viu que ele tinha a lança em uma das mãos. Ela levantou os braços acima da cabeça e deu um berro ao baixar a faca. Ela acertou o pescoço dele e só depois se deu conta de que também tinha sido atingida. A lança agora a atravessava na barriga. Seu sangue que misturava ao do assassino e a morena ia caindo no chão quando foi amparada por Ron. Filch apareceu no fim do corredor.

_O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI? _ O zelador gritava.

_Me ajude a levá-la para a Mdme. Pomfrey! Pelo amor de Merlim! _ O ruivo gritava.

Filch levou os dois até a enfermaria com muito custo. Hermione estava perdendo muito sangue.

_Meu deus! _ A enfermeira exclamou ao vê-los.

Ela levou a garota até um quarto separado e deitou Ron numa cama. O ruivo apagou imediatamente.

_xxx_

Ron acordou meio tonto. Ele olhou pela janela e pode constatar que era dia. Olhou para a cama do lado, onde uma Hermione assustadoramente pálida jazia. Ele pode ver vários curativos espalhados pelo corpo dela e gelou com a possibilidade de ela estar morta. O ruivo olho para o outro lado e pôde ver que Harry o observava aliviado.

_Achei que você ia morrer! Você tá desacordado há dois dias, Ron! Você e a Mi mataram a assassina!

_A Mi... Harry, a Mi...

_O estado dela é estável, Ron. Foi feito tudo o que era possível.

_Ah... Espera aí... Você disse "assassina"?

_Sim... Bem... A assassina era a Cho.

Ron estava pasmo. O assassino era uma garota. Não uma garota, mas a ex-namorada de seu melhor amigo! Ano passado eles estavam se beijando e agora ela era uma _serial killer!_

_Ela ficou muito estranha depois da morte do Cedrico, Ron. Eu nunca imaginei que ela fosse capaz de tamanhas atrocidades, mas ela nunca mais foi a mesma.

_Ela quase matou a Mione!

_Eu sei. Agora a Cho está morta. Mione a matou. Digamos que é meio difícil sobreviver a uma facada no pescoço. Agora dorme, cara. Você pode ter dormido dois dias inteiros, mas tá uma cara de sono daquelas.

Ron seguiu o conselho de Harry e fechou os olhos. Ele realmente estava exausto. Logo dormiu, pensando na morena que dormia ao seu lado.

_xxx_

_Cara, com você não existe meio termo, hein? Eu digo pra você dormir um pouquinho e você só acorda TRÊS dias depois? _ Harry exclamava indignado pra o amigo ruivo que estava acordando.

_Deixa ele, Harry. Nós precisávamos descansar. _ Ron ouviu uma voz feminina que conhecia muito bem.

_Tá, tá, tá...

_Bom dia pra você também! _ Ron falou.

_Bom dia, Bela Adormecida.

Hermione ria abertamente ao seu lado e Ron pôde ver que a garota não estava mais pálida e deitada na cama ao seu lado. Ela estava sentada em uma das poltronas ao lado de Harry e vestia o uniforme da Grifinória. Ron não entendeu a piada da "Bela Adormecida", mas tinha um sorriso no rosto só por ver Hermione.

_Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos. _Harry murmurou ao deixar a Enfermaria.

O silêncio era pesado. Hermione agora estava sentada na beira da cama de Ron e ele estava sentado.

_Eu... _ Eles falaram ao mesmo tempo.

_Ah, desculpa. Pode falar. _ Falaram juntos novamente

Eles riram. Nunca tinham ficado tão envergonhados.

_Mione, sobre o que aconteceu antes daquela confusão... Desculpa. Eu não devia ter feito aquilo.

_Pois eu achei que você nunca faria. Não tem que se desculpar. Eu retribuí... _ A morena corou.

_Você gostou...? _ Ron perguntou tímido.

_Foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nesses dias...

_Pra mim também... A gente podia repetir a dose um dia desses, né? _ Ele deu um sorriso torto.

_Seu bobo... _ Ela murmurou enquanto o beijava.

_xxx_

N/A: Nem acredito que terminei essa fic. Tenho esse projeto há umas duas semanas, mas só agora que eu tô de férias que consegui terminar. Eu realmente adoro serial killers, então amei a ideia de ter um em Hogwarts!

Cumpri minha última promessa de que postaria uma nova fic assim que recebesse 4 reviews na minha última. A promessa permanece nessa aqui. 4 reviws e eu posto a próxima.

Agradeço novamente a Hannah Granger Weasley que comenta todas as minhas fics (vc merece meus agradecimentos!) e a todos que comentaram.

Até a próxima!

Bjs que viram HP7 duas vezes,

GleekGranger


End file.
